


staking his claim

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (Slightly), Bratting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: you've been a little tease all day, and he's here to put you in your place.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Female Character, Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	staking his claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beskars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/gifts).



“You havin’ fun disobeyin’ me, then?”

Jango’s voice was gruff and insistent the moment the door closed behind you.

You turned around quickly when he spoke, only for him to back you against the wall. There was no getting out of it this time. His arms came up to cage you in, settling on either side of your head as your heartbeat quickened.

“I asked you a question, little one.”

The low timbre of his voice sent shivers through you, and the finger he brought up under your chin had your eyes locked in on his.

“I-I didn’t mean to–”

“You can cut the shit, baby,” he snapped, hips pinning yours to the wall. “I watched you. I watched you in that tight little skirt, bendin’ over where everyone could see you. Watched you act like a little _slut_.”

The whimper that left your lips was sharp, and the finger under your chin slowly moved to become a hand around your throat.

“You wanna tell me you ‘didn’t mean to’ forget your panties this morning?”

You froze under his grasp. You were caught now, there was no escaping the punishment you were on track for now, and it thrilled you.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” you whispered, pouting up at him.

The grin that spread across his lips was filthy, _devious_.

“No you’re not,” he rumbled, his free hand sliding up between your thighs. “But you will be.”

You gasped when you felt his finger slide inside you, hitting just deep enough to make you cry out. He kept his eyes locked on yours, not letting you look away from him.

“Did you want them to see you?” He asked coyly, slowly working you open. “You wanted all the men around to see what’s _mine_?”

You gripped his shoulders when he slipped another finger inside you, and the heat of his gaze had you gushing already.

“Or did you just want to piss me off, huh? You wanted to see if I’d fuck you right there in front of everyone.”

He watched your eyes roll back in your head when he said it, and he laughed cruelly.

“Oh, you little slut,” he spat, pulling his fingers out of you. “You _wanted_ that.”

He didn’t even give you a moment to compose yourself, to think up a fraction of your own defense before he was shoving those fingers into your mouth.

“Nasty little brat just wants me to put her in her place.”

You whimpered around the fingers stretching your mouth open, his tight grip on you keeping your eyes firmly on him. He held you there for a second, your thighs still spread apart with his knee wedged between them. He trailed a hand up to your hip, squeezing it tightly enough to make you gasp before he landed a firm spank right between your thighs.

You cried out around the fingers in your mouth, the blow landing directly on your pussy and making sparks of pleasure lick up your spine.

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, making you gasp for breath.

“ _Daddy_ ,” you whimpered pathetically, and you felt another firm smack to your cheek, the skin heating up under his touch.

“Bend over the bed,” he commanded, stepping away from you.

You complied eagerly, legs shaking as you pressed your chest to the mattress, back arched for him.

He took his time walking up behind you, slowly stalking up like a predator capturing his prey. You shivered at the first touch, a rough hand sliding up the back of your thigh and pushing your skirt up to your waist, completely exposing you to him.

You whimpered when he pushed your thighs apart, and you could feel his breath on your skin before he leaned in to bite sharply at your thigh.

“Who does this belong to?” He asked roughly, fingers sliding up and down your pussy.

“Y-You, daddy,” you whimpered, crying out when he smacked it again. Your clit was throbbing now, the only attention being given to it was so rough.

“And who gets to see it like this, all spread open and _dripping_ under your skirt?”

You tensed, body bracing for the next spank on your pussy, but it didn’t come. He was _waiting_ for you.

“Only you,” you breathed shakily.

He gripped your ass tightly, pulling it apart to get a good look at you. Your cheeks were burning with humiliation, but you’d never been so wet in your life.

“That so?” He mused, spanking you again on the tender skin. “Then why were you acting like a little _whore?_ ”

He kept you spread open, leaning down to spit right on your hole. You were near the point of tears.

“Bending over like that and letting all those men see this little pussy… Didn’t you just tell me it belongs to _me?_ ”

“I did, daddy! I’m sorry! _Please!”_

“Please what?” He spat, shoving two fingers back inside you. “Please remind you that your pussy is mine? That you’re _my_ girl and that nobody can fuck you like I can?”

You moaned pathetically into the mattress, helpless under his touch and completely falling apart for him.

His lips found your ear, his strong chest pushing you down further into the bed.

“I’ll remind you, little one,” he growled. “I’ll make you remember you belong to me.”

He pushed himself into you with a harsh grunt, filling you to the hilt and making you cry out at the stretch. His chest was still pressing against you, body pinning yours against the bed until all you could feel and see and _breathe_ was him.

“I-I…” you stuttered, body completely surrendering to him.

“ _I…I…_ ” He mocked you, slowly grinding his hips. “What is it, little one? You get a cock in you and you forget how to speak?”

He picked up his pace a bit, rocking into you with his cock still buried deep, making you feel every inch of him.

You were babbling incoherently, nearly fucked out from all his ministrations before, and now that you were so full, so consumed by him, it was difficult to even _think_.

“D-Daddy,” you stuttered, clawing at the sheets. “Yours, _y-yours_ , I– _yes!”_

Before you could blink, he was pulling out of you, flipping you onto your back and hooking your legs over his shoulders, sliding back in rough and hard and making your eyes roll back.

“Daddy!” You cried out, overwhelmed with the pleasure of feeling him so deep.

“Yeah, that’s what you needed, huh, baby?” He purred in your ear, gripping your thigh tightly. “You just needed to be filled up. You needed my cock to remember how to act right, is that it?”

You sobbed out an affirmation, clinging to his neck as he grinded his hips against yours.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he repeated. “Don’t you _ever_ fuckin’ forget it.”

His voice was a deep growl, rumbling and resonating down into your chest, and you couldn’t help the little whimpers escaping you, couldn’t moan out more than “ _yes, yes, yes.”_

“Yeah, that’s it,” he murmured, tightening his grip on your skin. “Fuckin’ _tight_ for me. I stretch you out on my cock every fuckin’ night and you’re _still_ squeezin’ me, good fuckin’ girl.”

“ _Your_ good girl!” You managed to get out, fingers wound tightly in his hair, keeping his body close to you.

“That’s right, baby,” he growled, wrapping a hand around your neck and tugging you up for a filthy kiss. You whimpered into his mouth, the taste of him on your tongue overwhelming you.

He snaked a hand between you, pressing tight against your stomach, making you feel him inside and out.

“Y’feel me right there, little one? Real fuckin’ deep?”

You moaned shamelessly now, arching up under his touch as his teeth grazed your ear.

He pistoned his hips, making you tremble around him when he spoke again.

“My pretty little thing… Maybe I should fuck a baby into you, hm? Then everyone who even _looked_ at you would know I claimed you… made you _mine_.”

You were panting now, gasping as he spoke to you.

“ _Daddy,_ ” you gasped. “Th-They already know, _fuck!_ J-Just fill me up, _please._ ”

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” he growled, one possessive hand on your throat, the other pressed against your belly, feeling the bulge of his cock.

“Y’gonna thank daddy real nice for givin’ you his cum?” He rasped. “Gonna be sweet so I’ll fill you up, little one?”

“Thank you!” You cried out, clinging to him as he moved his fingers to your clit, nearly making you scream. You were stuttering now, thanking him with every thrust.“Th-Thank you, daddy, _thank you, thank you!”_

He was so close now, nearly losing his mind with the desperate way you pleaded with him. He worked your clit faster, chasing his own release and pushing you toward yours.

“Cum for daddy, baby,” he commanded. “Cum on my cock and I’ll fill you up.”

Your back arched underneath him, the pleasure quickly becoming too much and causing the coil deep in your belly to snap, throwing you over the edge. You came with a cry of his name, thanking him again and begging him to cum for you.

“Please, daddy,” you begged, voice hoarse. “Please, I need it, I need you.” You brought your hands to his face, cupping his jaw and rubbing your thumbs over the stubble dusting his chin.

“ _Fill up your little pussy_ ,” you murmured lowly, and a feral groan left his lips.

He buried his face in your throat, hips stuttering as he came deep inside you. You whimpered through it, arching your back and moaning at the heat flooding you. You felt boneless now, completely sated and thoroughly wrecked.

Your little plan had worked out just fine.

“You naughty little minx,” he murmured fondly into your neck, kissing his way up to your jaw. “That what you wanted all along?”

You giggled softly, nuzzling into his cheek.

“Maybe.”

A sly grin crept across his lips, and he kissed you tenderly before he eased out of you.

He stood up from the bed, and you looked at him curiously.

“Stay there,” he cautioned, getting up and rifling through a dresser drawer. You arched an eyebrow, about to ask him what he was doing when your eyes locked on it– a pair of your panties.

He crawled back over you on the bed, taking your ankle in his hand.

“Just so you don’t forget, little one,” he smirked, pulling the panties up your thighs. “Y’not gonna let a drop spill out of you today. You’re gonna keep me inside you like a good little girl.”

Your eyes widened, and a chill went up your spine. You could feel yourself throbbing between your thighs again.

“Maybe this’ll help you remember who you belong to now.”

He tugged them the rest of the way up, snapping the waistband over your hips and spreading your thighs apart to duck between them once more.

“Y’think you can do that, baby?” He murmured, pressing a slow kiss to your pussy through the soft cotton.

You shivered, looking down at him with starry eyes.

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
